


Love at the Queen’s House

by briarstewy



Category: 19th Century - Fandom, Regency Era - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briarstewy/pseuds/briarstewy
Summary: In 1815, Kitty Huber begins a job for His Majesty George III as a laundry maid. Two sudden turn of events occur, however, when she befriends Queen Charlotte and falls in love with a noblewoman.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Beginnings of Change

. In which Kitty Huber accepts a position working for the royal family, summer 1815

‘Mother,’ I repeated. ‘He’s losing his mind.’

‘Good! That will make your job easier, won’t it?’

I took a few steps forward to meet her where she stood at the fireplace. ‘But cousin Clara said that she saw—‘

‘Oh nevermind what cousin Clara said!’ Mother faced me, mild annoyance covering her face. ‘You’re not telling me you’d like to decline a job from the Crown itself?’

I looked at my feet, covered my small slippers. ‘I-‘ the words wouldn’t come. She was right, she often is. ‘I’m sorry mother.’

Mother nodded. ‘Please, girl, fetch the tea. I’m hosting guests at quarter past.’


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival at Windsor Castle

. In which Kitty Huber arrives at her new place of work, Windsor Castle. Summer 1815

‘It’s huge,’ I mumbled, peering out the carriage window at Windsor Castle.

The boy beside me, no older than fifteen, laughed. ‘Is it!’ He said sarcastically, already well versed in the massive corridors and courtyards that lay before me.

As the carriage slowed to a halt, more men in old fashioned powdered wigs, like the boy beside me, came to meet it. One opened the door for me, another set down a footstool, and a last one held out his hand for my reach.

I felt as royal as the King himself. The boy must’ve caught on to my excitement, and he informed me—

‘Now that His Majesty is holed up in there,’ he pointed to a tall wing of the castle overlooking a flower-filled garden. ‘There are lots of servants to help even a maidservant out of her carriage.’

We entered through the basement. The kitchens were huge, but with nobody to feed they were stocked with now-hardened fruit, and baked bread was being picked up and brought home by maids and butlers.

The halls were expansive, filled with candles and golden tapestries. More value was in each square foot than I’d ever seen in my own upper-middle-class cottage.

‘Quit snooping!’ The boy whispered. ‘Let’s just get you to the laundry rooms so you can meet the staff you’ll work with.’

My cousin Clara, a Missus Huber like myself, was serving Her Majesty’s indoor gardens. She was an excellent botanist, but worked with upkeep in the night. Queen Charlotte had such a collection of flowers that Clara was always busy.

Since I was going to work in the days, I wouldn’t see much of her— except at meals.

The boy knew the hallways so well! He showed me shortcuts, running up and down stairwells to avoid the busy spots. There were so many workers. The boy’s tailcoats flew up, as he whipped through one last corner.

‘Your sleeping quarters are there. The laundry rooms are down the hall. You’re doing just petticoats for now,’ he grinned wide, leaning against the doorway. ‘But if you do well you’ll get to wash Princess Augusta’s shoes. What a treat!’ With a chuckle, he went back down the hallway— leaving me to unpack my bag and attend my work.


End file.
